User talk:Christopher Michael Richardson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Manor of secrets page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:11, May 20, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:14, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 02:28, May 20, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:40, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Appeal You've had three stories deleted for not being up to quality standards. Without listing which one, your appeal will be automatically denied. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:49, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Notice The page you just contributed is a Spam page and typically carries a three day ban. Please read the site rules as the next infraction will result in a ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:44, May 20, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to strongly suggest using the writer's workshop before posting your next story as this is the fourth story of yours that failed to meet our quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:00, May 20, 2015 (UTC) 2nd Place I really liked your entry to my contest. You got 2nd place. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BrianBerta/2_Sentence_Creepypasta_Contest Congraatulatons and keep up the good work. BrianBerta (talk) 12:46, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Your story was not deleted because it was one large paragraph, I view it in editor mode anyway so that has no bearing. Although I strongly suggest you preview your stories before submitting them and type them in word/docx to have a backup copy and to use spell/grammar check. It was deleted for not being up to quality standards due to numerous capitalization ("I" should be capitalized), wording errors (redundancies, awkward phrasing, etc), story issues Cliches (like creepy pastas within creepy pastas, a "you're next" ending, a generally rushed and non-descriptive story, etc.). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Your Welcome Don't worry about grammar. I didn't base my contest on grammar. I figured that if someone makes a great story then grammar shouldn't be factored in as long as it's not too excessive. 1 sentence sounds cool but I have something else in mind. BrianBerta (talk) 19:59, May 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Writer's Workshop I would wait for a few days, until you get a review and improve your story based on that. The point of the Writer's Workshop is to get your writing reviewed before you post it to the wiki, and improve it based on that. Your story's only been on there for an hour, be patient for a couple of days, then feel free to upload it. Of course, you are allowed to upload your story at any time, but I strongly advise you to wait for a review first. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:35, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:57, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :Basically, it was deleted because of plot issues. Specifically, the lack of any real plot. We can understand that the narrator is trapped somewhere, and you certainly describe the sensation of being trapped effectively, but there's nothing beyond that - it's just a description. Stories don't have to follow a linear, "beginning, middle, end" pattern, but there needs to be some kind of conflict and an effort to resolve it, otherwise it's just boring. :Additionally, it's difficult to feel bad for the narrator, since we know nothing about xyr. You need to work on your character development and build actual characters, as opposed to assuming we'll connect with a character because they're in a difficult situation. As it stands, your character is basically just a shell. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:25, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story Awkward wording: "We recently had a breakout of wolves from a zoo after a so called wolf man who could talk to wolves (redundant) broke (redundant) them out." Story issues: "I went to the drink counter and got some cranberry juice. It was amazing." How exactly is he unable to tell the different between cranberry juice and blood? "When I went back behind to the drink room I saw several wolves and a man. (How did no one at a party notice a man with several wolves eating people? How come no one has heard the wolves? Parties are loud, but loud enough to block out the sounds of wolves murdering people?) The wolves were eating human flesh, and the man was pouring blood into the cranberry juice." (Why exactly is this man who can communicate with wolves tricking people into drinking blood?) This seems like a premise/pitch for a story rather than the story itself. As I've deleted five+ short stories of yours, I have to advise you to post your story to the writer's workshop next time (and waiting for feedback). Churning out stories and posting them one after another will only result in them being deleted (for quality issues) and you eventually being warned (then banned) for posting stories without putting in an effort that repeatedly fail to meet quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:08, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story (again) MrDupin gave you basic formatting suggestions (A majority of which you ignored.) and you didn't receive any feedback on the story itself. "“This is stupid," I said, “what (What) if mom and dad find out.(?)"", "...it won’t hurt."Cody(spacing needed)", "“Why do we need spray paint(question mark missing)”,(comma not needed) I asked." Question marks missing where needed. ""What other option is there.(?)"", "“Can we go home now,(?)" I asked.", etc. Improperly formatted dialogue. ""No,(Quotation missing) said Cody."(quotation not needed) “We have to wait, be patient."That’s(space missing) when I heard it. Creeeaaakk. (Italics needed to differentiate noise from story.)" Story issues: Re-read the ending. The story lacks the build-up/description necessary to make that effective. "I saw a dark figure in the corner of my eye. I ran." Final note: this is the last time I will be spending time dissecting your story as you've made no attempts to improve it. The next inquiry you post will be met with a basic response as you seem to spend little to no time churning out stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:03, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Workshop Request Can you please tell me the title of your story? It would also be easier for me if you post a link to it or something. Cheers, R-I-S-I-N-G-F-U-S-I-O-N 21:28, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'm currently falling behind in my tasks, but I'll get to it by the end of the day. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 22:49, June 3, 2015 (UTC) My pleasure Hey, I'll take a look at it tonight and leave some feedback on the page. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 22:11, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Writer's Workshop Request Hi. I'd take a look at your story and write a rewiev for it, but I don't have much experience myself. Best wishes, A person on the internet says (talk) 05:25, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing. - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 22:17, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude. I'm really sorry. It's about 1 AM where I am right now, and I had just spent an hour and a half writing a reviewi of your story when I accidentally went back a page and lost absolutely everything. I was nearly in tears tbqh. Anyway, I'm really tired, so I'm going to sleep, but I promise once the feelings of devastation and frustration pass I'll work up the motivation to start my review again, which should be no later than tomorrow evening. Toodles! - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 23:54, June 5, 2015 (UTC) teared up I think that's correct, as long as you mean "teared up" as in started to cry. It's not recognized as a word on my PC, but it's more of a colloquial term, I suppose. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 23:08, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: A bit short on time here, will check and possibly review on it as soon as possible. Thanks for giving me new material to "work" on. Classical Retard > Dammit, you're cold. 23:28, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Your pasta Do you want me or SoPretentious to review your pasta?You are next. 23:37, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Check your forum post. I have pointed out most of the things I found.You are next. 00:08, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Well we don't have bots for that, but there's almost always an admin watching the wiki, so we usually catch these things rather quickly. If you ever see one like that, feel free to add this template to the top of the page. If it was an obvious troll pasta like that was, the template would look like this . Jay Ten (talk) 00:53, June 6, 2015 (UTC) here is a copy. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:27, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Wrote review Hey, Just wanted to let you know I left you a review on the Todd story. Let me know if I can help you with anything else. Banningk1979 (talk) 02:15, June 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Review Request Hi, I will probably take a look at your story tomorrow/the day after tomorrow. MrDupin (talk) 16:05, June 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Review Hey, I just saw your message asking for a review on your story, "I Think my Parents have been Replaced". I also see that you asked a lot of others to review it, and due to my lateness, there's not anything else I can really say about it that hasn't been said. For the record, I don't really think you need so many different users reviewing your stories, as most will point out the same things. That said, if you ever need something critiqued or reviewed, leave me another message. Whitix (talk) 19:44, June 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Review request I did the last one, buddy, it's your turn: Under a Rotting Sky. A punk-rock love story gone horribly wrong. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:57, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Review Update I'm afraid I won't be able to post a review on your story. I don't have much time and I'm not sure I can provide any meaningful feedback, as you have already received a ton. Apologies. MrDupin (talk) 16:09, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yep! It means that I could accuse the writers of some stories of not caring, but not you. For one thing, the fact that you posted a draft on the WW and asked people to review it shows that you care. Raidra (talk) 23:34, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'd say it does. I think this new version is an improvement on the first, and those last two lines are great. Raidra (talk) 16:16, June 10, 2015 (UTC) "Todd's Survival" Review I forgot to tell you that I think that "Todd's Survival" would probably be of quality (assuming you did everything the people in the WW told you to do). AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:30, June 10, 2015 (UTC) My friend, there is no need to say you will be back later on a pasta. Take your time. Often I will read a pasta and then wait a day or two before I even post a review, letting it sink in, thinking it over. Also, remember, your comments become a permanent part of that pasta, so choose them wisely and don't spam other pastas with requests for your own to be reviewed. Thank you for taking the time to read my rather long piece. From what I have read of your work so far you seem like a very promising writer. Catch you later, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:02, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I'll take a quick look I'll look it over and have an answer for you soon. Banningk1979 (talk) 07:25, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Chris, I'll be sure to the read the story as soon as I can. I'll check it out tomorrow, and point out any errors I can find... I look forward to reading it. ^_^ ~ Chestlyvee EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:43, June 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story Deletion Hey, I'm not sure exactly what it is you want. Do you want to know why the story was deleted? In that case, you should ask (the admin who deleted it). Do you want it restored? In that case, you need to submit a deletion appeal, as I am not prepared to undelete stories unless people go through the official process. Would you mind clarifying? Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:56, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Monster Story Hello. I'm talking here to talk about rewriting a story you wrote for this wiki, as I really enjoyed it. I'd like to take it, expand on it, and then post it on this wiki, giving both me and you credit for it. The story was a short one from CreepypastaForKids Wiki, Monsters Under My Bed. I'd like to retitle it as, "The Monsters Under Your Bed", and expand on the original in a second-person narrative. Like I said, both of us will receive credit as the authors at the end of the story. Thank you, and talk to you soon. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:29, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Monster Story Awesome. I'll get started it on it. It shouldn't take too long at all. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 17:26, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Random Message Hey, um. Just a suggestion, makes it easier for the reader, when leaving a message, leave it with a subject/headline. It lets us just spring down to the message on our table of contents thing. Thanks. AMarbleHornet (talk) 22:42, July 31, 2015 (UTC)AMarbleHornet I took a look at your story. It has a lot of potential, but the first and second part seem like they could use a bit more detail. The overall idea is awesome it sort of reminds me of a medieval supernatural. Keep at it, and i think this will be one hell of a pasta, and awesome to narrate. IItsmecodex (talk) 01:01, August 8, 2015 (UTC)itsmecodex Re: I attempted to work it out and make it into something to match the quality standards, but it sadly did not work. My apologies. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:28, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Warning Not only is 'bumping' your story ineffective, as it misleads people into assuming other users are commenting on it and they don't need to, but it is also against the rules of the site. Please stop or I will be forced to ban you for a day for spam posts. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC)